Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)/@comment-4494032-20151023141734/@comment-26999065-20151104222840
I do find it difficult to believe how long it took them to realize a sheep and a bull were significantly different, or that they couldn't even read the forms right - but that was part of the set up - the joke - and it's not funny without it. Sure, some city folk think you mix milk together like Kool-aid and don't know milk comes from a cow, so it's possible Maya and Riley were that clueless for that long about what a bull really was - it's just a man cow, after all - but they hardly ruined anybody's life because of that. Ultimately, Lucas can, should, and did make his own decisions - and he's responsible for his own life. He didn't even have to go to Texas if he didn't really want to. Most of the "undue" pressure, IMO, came from his family and his pappy Joe - not the girls. Should the girls apologize? Maybe, but only if after all is said and done nothing but bad came from it. In the end, Lucas' reputation, his family's honor, and his sense of accomplishments were all vastly improved. I can't say Riley and Maya deserve the credit for that, either, any more than they deserve the blame - Lucas took the risk and did the work. It was his decision and his responsibility. So in the end, there was nothing to apologize for. Your friends throw you a surprise party and you don't enjoy it - it's probably not really their fault. Doing things like that for your friends isn't all that uncommon. Did Lucas have no training? He had some from mutton busting and that other more professional bull rider (who got stomped just a bit earlier) taught him stuff, too. He said he learned from the best, so it's not like he knew nothing. Did Riley push him into it without caring if he got hurt? Nonsense. She was as concerned as Maya - but she had more faith in Lucas and took Lucas at his word - she asked him more than once - can you do this? - he told her more than once, yes I can. And she could see how much it meant to his family, to his pappy Joe, his community, and to Lucas himself. Unlike Maya, apparently Riley had been asking around because she cared enough about Lucas' life in Texas. Riley's interested in Lucas enough to seek out information - Maya just seems to react to him and makes fun of him. They both like him, they both care about him, but in different ways. Maya reacted badly - not out of guilt, probably, for helping to sign him up, but out of fear when she finally realized there was some danger to that sport. She cares about Lucas - obviously - but how or in what way we've yet to fully see. I think it was wrong of her to try to force Lucas out by threatening to not talk to him ever again, but it was the only card she had to play, or could think to play and she was scared. It didn't work. And she wasn't too serious about it, either, since she starting talking to him in less than a day. Now she knows she can't control Lucas with that threat, so she's learned something. I think too much is being made about the girls ruining anyone's life or owing somebody an apology. No life was ruined - no apology was owed. If anything, they've all learned something about perhaps knowing more about things before they volunteer others for them.